


Unexpected

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm





	Unexpected

He’s actually a little scared here on his knees naked and horny. Sweat’s rolling down the side of his face and he’s breathing way too fast.

So he licks and sucks, swirls his tongue around, dips into the hole at the tip. Deep throats until Shito’s hands shake and his breath stutters, his pupils taking over his eyes.

Chika groans and hollows his cheeks making Shito gasp. The teen whispers his name and fists a hand in his hair guiding him further down. Chika’s cock pulses and he whimpers quietly.

God, who knew blowing a gun could be so hot?


End file.
